


Peter Hale the Unreliable Narrator

by whenshewrites



Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [85]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Crack, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peter Hale Ships It, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Secret Relationship, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The Pack Being Idiots, The Pack Ships It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites
Summary: Peter decides to announce Derek and Stiles's secret relationship. Stiles is not amused.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956889
Comments: 25
Kudos: 836





	Peter Hale the Unreliable Narrator

“Peter, I swear to god—”

“Oh! And here comes our star himself! Stiles Stilinski, resident token human, skilled with sarcasm and a baseball bat, and the current focus of Alpha Derek Hale’s attractions. After a long day of school, will Stilinski go for kisses and cuddles, or will he pass out for a two-hour-long nap on the couch?”

Stiles stood in the doorway, his backpack hanging half-off his shoulder. He raised a brow, looking from Derek and his red face, to Peter standing at the top of the loft stairs, and then to betas sitting around the TV across the room. Slowly, he set his backpack on the ground. “Uh, what’s going on here?”

“Peter,” Derek growled. “I’m going to kill you.”

“And Hale gets violent! That doesn’t look too good for Stilinski, who has bigger bags under his eyes than the crowd has ever seen before! Has he been sleeping lately? Or do Hale and Stilinski’s secret nighttime activities go all night long from behind closed doors?”

Stiles choked and Derek’s eyes flashed bright red. From where he stood, Peter’s smirk only grew.

“But the real question, folks, is whether or not we’re going to get a show of PDA out of this? Are the two lovebirds finally willing to admit their budding relationship, or will things crash and burn? And what is Hale willing to do to shut his uncle up?”

Stiles’s chest constricted and for a moment, he was tempted to flee from the loft. He didn’t even know how Peter had found out about… fuck. Them. Derek and he had been subtle! They’d kept it quiet!

He was going to wring Peter’s neck. Derek looked like he felt the same.

“Peter,” Derek growled. “Shut up.”

“Uh-oh, things aren’t looking good for Stilinski. They did their best to stay secret, but both idiots conveniently forgot they live in a loft full of werewolves! Now, is that due to Hale’s thick-headedness, or Stilinski’s lack of common sense? A good question for the crowd!”

“Derek,” Stiles said, crossing the room. He could feel the eyes of the betas tracking his movements and his face felt hot, but he tried to ignore that. Derek looked like he wanted to melt into the floor. Carefully, Stiles took his hands. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, here we go, Stilinski makes the first move! Will it be reciprocated, or will my idiot nephew throw Stilinski a curveball and let his embarrassment get the better of him?”

Derek’s face turned brighter red and his fingers tightened around Stiles’s. Stiles shot Peter a seething look, but the werewolf looked he was having the time of his life. Taking a deep breath, Stiles focused his attention on Derek again.

“Are you okay?”

“He knows,” Derek said darkly. Stiles snorted, despite himself.

“Yeah, I noticed.”

“I’m going to kill him.”

“And I’m all for that, Sourwolf, but maybe we should think things through first. How are we going to get the idiot to shut up?”

Derek looked constipated. From the top of the stairs, Peter’s eyes flashed in triumph and he crowed. “And here we go, folks! Will this be a confession? Have all the bets been made?”

Stiles blinked up in confusion and followed Peter’s gaze to where the three betas sat. Boyd looked perfectly innocent but both Isaac and Erica looked a little sheepish. Stiles glared at them before squeezing Derek’s hand and turning, leading him out of the room. Peter’s voice followed.

“Aw, folks, it seems there might be a show after all. Of course, all of us gathered here have werewolf hearing—”

Stiles shut the door hard at his back, cutting Peter’s words off. Derek deflated and Stiles sighed, rubbing a thumb over the back of his hand. “Your uncle’s an asshole.”

“No kidding,” Derek said.

“But there are always ways to amend that. Should we talk? Just you and me?”

“They can still hear us,” Derek sighed. Stiles glared over his shoulder at the door, as if that would do anything.

“Then they’re a bunch of nosy assholes who are getting grounded from Netflix for a month.”

Derek huffed. Stiles looked back at him, smiling fondly.

“So, we’re not good at being discrete.”

“It was only a matter of time.”

“Then, tell me, Sourwolf, will it be such a bad thing if the pack knows? It’s been a nice few months, yeah, but now I can finally get back against Scott for all the PDA I’ve had to experience over the years. And Erica can finally stop trying to set you up with everyone she comes across.”

“That was weird,” Derek mumbled. Stiles huffed.

“For you and me both.”

“We’re not giving Peter credit for this,” Derek said. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god, no way in hell. The moment he lets down his guard, I’m washing his clothes in wolfsbane. The deadly kind.”

Derek chuckled. His grey-green eyes danced softly; the way that always made Stiles’s heart melt. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the man’s nose, before touching his forehead against Derek’s. “At least now we can send them out weekly. Mandatory me and you nights.”

“Oh?”

“Oh,” Stiles said, nodding. “Movies, pizza, or… other things.”

Derek’s eyes flashed red and Stiles laughed, kissing his nose again. Then he pushed the loft door back open and stepped inside, looking at Peter challengingly.

“Here we go, folks! The final result of—”

“One more word,” Stiles said. “And I’m sticking a branch of mountain ash wrapped in wolfsbane right up your ass.”

Peter’s eyes flashed blue. He snapped his jaw shut and shrugged, before turning away. The man waved a hand through the air as he vanished from sight. “I got my results anyway. You’re welcome, nephew!”

Derek growled. Stiles turned toward the betas.

“So, who won?”

Isaac and Erica exchanged looks. Then, Boyd grinned and revealed a wad of cash. Stiles couldn’t smother the urge to facepalm.

“Of course.”

Derek moved to his side, a familiar presence that made Stiles relax without thinking about it. He smiled sideways and Derek smiled back, fingers interlacing with his own. But of course, a perfect moment was ruined by Erica’s groan.

“Does that mean we have to suffer the PDA now?”

“I dunno,” Stiles said, turning toward Derek. He smirked mischievously. “Do they?”

Derek smirked back. “Definitely.”

All three betas groaned as the man leaned forward and kissed him. Stiles didn’t even care as he kissed him harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: 'I can just imagine Peter giving a sports caster narration of Stiles and Derek from the stairs as Erica and Isaac make bets' and here we are! I hope you all enjoyed, the comments and support you guys leave makes my day!
> 
> Come hang with me on Tumblr! Or toss a coin to your overcaffeinated (and underpaid) student writer?
> 
> [tumblr dumpser](https://when-she-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/)
> 
>   
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/rh27writer)


End file.
